


A Marriage of Convenience

by SecondStarOnTheLeft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/pseuds/SecondStarOnTheLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s kinder than she might have expected as well, and gentle in a strange sort of way - Jon Connington and Ashara Dayne raised him well, and he is as much a credit to them as she hopes she is to her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Aegon/Sansa - she isn't sure she can love him, until their first child is born and he's never seemed more loveable.

He bends the knee to her in the Eyrie, doesn’t ask outright for her hand. Instead, he pays his respects, offers his condolences for Harry and Sweetrobin’s deaths, for her brothers and parents and sister, and he promises to restore the Starks to Winterfell and the Tullys to Riverrun if the Vale will give him its levies.

She kisses his cheek and ties her favour around his arm, brilliantly white against the black of his armour, when he leaves, a promise of her own ringing in his ears. She knows that this is the only way to truly guarantee the safety of all she has left - her home, the home she built here in the Eyrie, the uncle she has never met but who is her only remaining family - and so she allows him to romance her with a smile on her face.

Uncle Edmure weeps when she greets him at Riverrun, pulls her into his arms and weeps like a child, telling her that she looks so like her mother it’s unnerving. She barely holds back tears of her own because he’s like Robb, so like Robb, and it aches somewhere deep inside, somewhere she thought she’d locked away.

But then Aegon returns from the North with Roose and Ramsey Bolton’s heads and a boy and a direwolf, and Sansa can do no more than throw herself at Rickon and sob.

She marries Aegon of House Targaryen, the sixth of his name, in the Great Sept of Baelor three days after he takes King’s Landing, and they are beautiful together as they ride to the Red Keep - Targaryen scarlet, not Lannister crimson any longer - for their wedding feast.

He is a generous lover, if inexperienced, and Sansa is surprised to discover just how much she enjoys teaching him. He’s kinder than she might have expected as well, and gentle in a strange sort of way - Jon Connington and Ashara Dayne raised him well, and he is as much a credit to them as she hopes she is to her parents. Truly, he is everything she ever dreamed of in a husband, courteous and regal and so handsome he’s almost pretty, but she still does not trust her feelings for him - she can’t be sure how much of it is that same fond affection she felt for Harry and how much of it is the passion born of true romantic love, because she has no comparison for that.

Her stomach swells almost a year after they marry, and he is deliriously happy - he begs that she will permit him to name the child Rhaenys or Elia if it is a girl, and he will allow her to name it Brandon or Rickard if it is a boy, whichever she would prefer, and something in her chest aches in the sweetest way when he presses his ear to her stomach and talks to their babe in a soft voice.

Rhaenys Targaryen is born on a bitterly cold winter’s afternoon, all silver curls and huge blue eyes, and looking at her husband cradle the squalling, bloody bundle of their daughter in his arms - he refused to leave her alone with the maesters and midwives as she laboured, sitting behind her and bearing her weight against his chest - Sansa decides she doesn’t need a comparison to know that she loves Aegon Targaryen with everything in her.


End file.
